Lies Lead to Truth
by Bettyboop48748
Summary: A story about Liz, Jason and Cameron. Liz is secretly married to Jason but "with" Lucky for appearances, Lucky shoots Cam. This is a story about Liason finally being together. There is mentions of torcher, rape, and light BDSM situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Sitting here waiting to hear on my son, I never thought I would be here. I always chose the safe route, the route not to endanger my child, and now here I am in the emergency room and my son is in there fighting for his life. Not because of the danger everyone kept telling me about, but a different kind of danger.

Elizabeth Webber looks around and wonders when her life turned out this way. He was the safe choice; he was the one that everyone knew she should be with. She can't help but blame herself for this situation. She looks down at her bloody hands and the tears fall. She knows she should go wash her hands, get the blood off them but she can't move to do it. She's covered in blood. Detective Cruise is sitting beside her and trying to talk her into going and cleaning up, but she just can't do it.

"Liz?" She hears. She looks up and there stands Matt Hunter.

"We removed the bullet. It's lucky it got him where it did. He's gonna be sore for awhile but he will survive. It missed all his vital organs. It nicked his appendix so we removed that, other then that, he will pull through. He will be moved to a room soon, why don't you go shower in the locker room and when you get done he should be settled into his room." Liz nods to Matt. Matt walks over and hugs her.

"I'm on duty all night and Patrick said he will take over tomorrow for the day shift. Epiphany is the nurse on duty tonight and Nadine will be his nurse tomorrow. We are going to take care of that little guy in there." He tells Liz. She nods and wipes the tears out of her eyes.

"Detective, here's the bullet that we removed. It looks like it's from a service revolver." Matt states. Cruise nods.

"It is, Lucky is in custody now. He was high and he shot off his service revolver in the apartment. I just needed that for evidence." Matt nods. He wraps an arm around Liz.

"Come on, I'll walk you to the locker rooms." He states. Liz nods and slowly stands with Matt's help. Epiphany watches this.

"Liz, I'll move a cot into the room so you can stay right there and I called Emily, she's on her way with some clothes for you. For now just throw on some scrubs." Liz nods. Cruise watches Liz walk away and takes out his cell phone not wanting to make this call but knowing he has too.

_"Morgan."_

"Jason, it's Cruise, you need to come to GH. Cameron Webber was shot tonight. Liz needs you." He hangs up and takes a deep breath.

"You did the right thing Cruise." He hears he looks and there stands Epiphany.

"I was about to call him myself." She tells him. Just then Jason comes in on the run.

"She's in the locker room showering. Cam is being moved to a room. He will make it but he's going to be sore." Epiphany tells him. Jason nods. Liz comes out and sees Jason. She runs to him and he wraps his arms around her.

"Elizabeth, are you ok?" He asks.

"He shot him Jason." Jason looks at her.

"Who shot him?" He asks.

"Lucky, he shot my little boy. I can't believe he shot him. Cam calls him daddy and his daddy shot him." Liz tells Jason with tears running down her face.

"It's ok. Lucky will never be allowed to hurt Cam or you ever again. I'll make sure of that." He tells her sitting down with her in his lap. Just then Epiphany comes back from the desk.

"Cam's all settled in his room. He's in room 725. Go on up." She states. Jason nods and stands and puts Liz on her feet.

"Come on, lets go see Cam." He holds his hand out and she takes it. He pulls her into his side and they walk to the elevator. The door opens and there stands Emily. Liz and Jason get on and he hits the button for the 7th floor. They get out and walk to Cam's room. Jason opens the door and Liz sobs seeing her little boy in that room hooked up to monitors and an IV in his arm. Jason hugs her to his side.

"Remember what they said, he's going to be ok Elizabeth." Jason states. Liz nods her head. She walks up to the bed and sits down in the chair. She grabs his little hand.

"Momma's sorry little man. I will never let that bad man near you again. This is Momma's fault you are in here." She states. Jason puts his hand on her shoulder.

"No it isn't. It's not your fault. You didn't shoot him." Jason states.

"No, but I let Lucky into our lives." She tells him.

"But you didn't get Lucky hooked on drugs, you didn't put that gun in his hand. None of this that happened today is your fault." Jason tells her. Emily sets the bag down she brought. She walks over to her godson and leans down to kiss him on the cheek. Jason knows that she needs more then just him and Emily to help her through this so he steps out to make a call. He calls two guys that he never thought he would have too. He hears one pick up and all he says is four words, but it's four words that gets their hearts pumping. Four words that send fear through them.

"Liz Bits needs you." Jason states. He then hangs up. On the other end of the phone one hangs up and looks at the other.

"We are needed. Let's go." They grab their duffle bags they kept packed and head out. Jason walks back into the room. He sees Liz sitting beside Cam's bed holding his hand and talking low to him. Jason leans down to her.

"I'll be back soon. I'm gonna go get us something to eat." He states. She nods. He looks at Emily.

"Take care of her. I'll be back ASAP." Emily nods and watches her brother leave knowing this is killing him too. They had made the decision together to keep Cam's true parentage a secret the only one besides them that knew was Emily and two other guys that wouldn't tell a soul. To everyone else he was Cameron Steven Webber son to Elizabeth Webber and Zander Smith. Only five people in the whole world knew the truth. Only five people knew that he was Cameron Steven Webber, son of Elizabeth Webber and Jason Morgan. That is how they had wanted to keep it for his safety. The most feared mob enforcer on the eastern seaboard was a father and he was afraid to acknowledge his own son. Emily kneels down next to Liz.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Lucky was high on drugs. He was playing with his gun and it went off, Cam was struck in the side. According to Matt it just nicked his appendix, they took that out, and he will be fine but still. Emily, Jason doesn't acknowledge him because of his life and now Cam gets shot but a drugged out cop? How ironic is that?" She asks her best friend.

"Liz, I understand why you and Jason made the decision you did, but Liz, life isn't safe, life isn't about being safe. Life isn't worth living if there aren't some risks involved. When you and Jason told me the truth about Cam I was mad, I thought you were just like Carly, taking something from Jason. Then I talked to Jason, and I heard that you begged him to be a father and it was his decision not to be, I couldn't be mad at you any longer. I turned my anger onto him. He then sat me down and explained his reasoning. No I didn't agree with it, but I supported it. But Liz, this is proof that being without Jason, isn't any safer then being with Jason. It's time for the two of you to give up and go after what you want." Emily tells her.

"Em, it's not that simple. If it was just about the danger his life could bring to me and Cam, I would toss those fears aside in an instant. It's not though Em. There is so much more involved then you will ever know. If Sonny were to find out that Cam was Jason's, he would want to kill him. Em, you do know that Jason was still with Courtney the night Cam was conceived, don't you?" She asks. Emily nods.

"Yes, but I also know that he was never in love with Courtney like he was with you." Emily states.

"But that still doesn't ok the fact that he cheated on Sonny's sister with me. It wasn't just one night, it was on going through their whole relationship. Jason was never invested in that relationship. It was just easier both of us for him to be in that relationship because Sonny and Carly accepted it. They never accepted me in his life, not as any more then a friend. We can't let Sonny know the truth Emily. The man wanted to kill me because my ex husband held his wife hostage. What would he want to do if he knew the whole entire time Jason was with Courtney, he was sneaking off to see me?" Liz asks her.

"Liz, listen to me. It's time you and Jason say screw it. Look at what happened trying to be safe. That little boy is lying here with a gun shot in his side." Emily tells her. Just then the door opens, Emily and Liz turn to it. In walks Carly.

"I see you are as horrible of a mother as you accuse me of being. At least my husband never shot my bastard child." Liz stands up and walks over to Carly. She draws back and punches her in the mouth.

"Would you shut your disgusting mouth? You have zero room to talk, how many fathers has Michael had? Four I believe, lets see, first it was Tony, then Jason, then AJ, and now Sonny. At least I know who the father of my child is, can you say the same? Is Morgan actually Sonny's or is he Ric's, or maybe Lorenzo's because I know you are sleeping with Lorenzo now." Liz tells her.

"You bitch, just because you married a crazy man doesn't mean you can criticize me." Carly demands.

"And just because you are an obsessed trailer park bitch doesn't mean you are better then me. Now get your ass out of my son's hospital room before I call security and have your trailer park trash ass removed." Liz demands. The door opens behind Carly and in walks Francis Corelli. He sees what's going on and picks Carly up. He carries her out side of the hospital room.

"Keep your spoiled, selfish ass away from Liz and her family. It's because of you Spencer's that Cam's lying in that bed right now. And it's because of Corinthos, that he was unprotected from your dumbass cousin." Francis demands.

"How can you blame Sonny for that?" Carly demands.

"Because if he wasn't such an asshole, Jason and Liz would have been together all along and he would have had guards. But because of you and Sonny, Jason can't have a family of his own. He has to be there to raise your kids, to bail your kids out of jams, to be a parent to your kids. I should have taken out Corinthos years ago but I didn't out of respect for the man he used to be. That man is gone. He disappeared about the time you entered his life matter of fact. Now you have no reason to be here, in this room, leave before I forget you are Mrs. Sonny Corinthos, and I make you disappear." Francis demands. Jason gets off the elevator. Carly sees that and goes running to him.

"Jase, he's being so mean to me, I just come to see if there was anything I could do for Lizzie and he's threatening me." She states with crocodile tears in her eyes. Jason sighs knowing she's lying.

"Carly, I have it under control. Go home, to your kids and husband. Leave Elizabeth alone. The last thing she needs right now, is your kind of sympathy." He demands.

"See when I try and be nice to the twit no one appreciates it." She demands. Jason laughs.

"You be nice to Elizabeth? That will be the day hell freezes over. You came up to rub in her face that her son was shot. Carly, wake up, it's time to realize some facts, I'm not your best friend. Matter of fact, I can't stand you. I HATE you, the only reason I haven't killed you myself is because of Sonny. You are his wife, that gets you some respect even if you don't deserve it. Now leave before I forget you are Sonny's wife and kill you myself." Jason tells her turning away and heading into Cam's room. Carly watches him.

"What was that?" She demands.

"That is Jason finally admitting to you the truth. You fucked him over time and time again. How can you even think you are his best friend, you slept with his best friend, took the kid he thought of as his son away from him, you wanted his own family to have him arrested for kidnapping. Carly, you are a self absorbed bitch that is going to get what is coming to her." Francis states with a smile.

"And when that day comes, I'll be standing back smiling. Now do us all a favor and leave." Francis turns around and walks back into Cam's room.

"If that muffin faced bitch thinks she can beat me, she has another thing coming. I'll show her who's the real woman." She mumbles as she starts making plans. Johnny hears from his hiding spot. He texts Francis that Carly is going to be a problem.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Back in Cam's room Liz is sitting there with Francis, Emily and Jason. Francis speaks up.

"Jason, Liz, the truth has to come out." He states.

"I know. I just need to get Liz and Cam's safety in check before I do it. Now that I've had the argument with Carly, it won't be long before Sonny is up here throwing his arguments around too. Francis, I need you and Johnny to not leave this hospital without Cam and Liz. This is going to get ugly. Are the guys ready?" He asks.

"Yep, they are, Cody is trained and so is the rest of the team. Give me the word, the call is made and Sonny is up the creek." He states. Jason nods.

"Give me a day or so to make sure everything is set on my end." Jason tells Francis.

"Ok, I'll take the day shift, Johnny will take the night shift and Cody is coming to spell us in the afternoon so we can do what we need to do. I think taking care of this while Cam is in the hospital is the best situation. It's easier to protect Liz and Cam while he is in here then it is at their house." Jason nods.

"That's what I was thinking. I hate that it's come down to this but he's a loose cannon. The Five Families are already nervous about him. I will call a meeting with them for tonight and hopefully by tomorrow be ready to make my move. You do realize what this means for you and I Francis don't you?" He asks.

"Yep, you are the boss, I'm the enforcer. This also means that you have more control over protecting those two." He states pointing to Liz and Cam.

"I know." He tells Francis. Liz looks at Emily.

"I wonder what those two are talking about. It looks like a deep conversation." She states. Emily smiles.

"I think that things are about to change. It is probably going to be a bumpy ride though." Emily states seeing the look in her brothers face.

"It's what I've wanted for the last few years. I just never wanted to push him into it, and he's so afraid of what Sonny would do if he found out the truth." Liz states. Emily nods.

"I know. I know where you both are coming from but right now you both have to look at what's best for this little guy and it's for mom and dad to be together to help him through his recovery. I think Jason is realizing that." Emily states. Liz nods. Just then Cam starts to wake up. Liz looks at him.

"Cam, baby, it's ok, Momma's here." She states. Jason watches her stand up and lean over Cam. He walks over and holds his sons hand.

"Come on baby, open those eyes for me." Liz states.

"Mommy, why did Daddy shoot me? Was I a bad boy?" He asks sleepily.

"No, honey, Daddy Lucky was sick. He's going to get the help he needs now, but Momma will never let him hurt you again." She tells him leaning down to kiss her son's cheek. Cam turns his head and his eyes light up.

"Jayson, you's here." He states. Jason nods with tears in his eyes.

"That's right son, I'm here. I'm not leaving you ever again." He states with a smile. Emily stands and moves away from the small little family. Francis steps out with Emily.

"I'm gonna go get Matt to come check him over." Emily states. Francis nods with tears in his eyes. Johnny sees that.

"Short stuff is awake. We are giving the family a few minutes of privacy before the doctor gets here." Johnny nods. Just then Matt comes up and Johnny nods him by. Emily smiles at the little family in that room.

"Everything is going to be ok now." She states. Francis nods.

"More then you know Miss Emily." He states with a smile. Emily smiles.

"I take it that Jason is finally putting those fears aside and doing what he needs to do for his family?" She asks quietly not knowing how many ears are around in the halls. Francis nods. Just then the elevator sounds and the boys jump to see who's there. Off walks Sonny. Francis opens the door and pushes Emily into Cam's room. Jason sees that. Emily mouths Sonny. Jason nods and looks at Liz.

"I'll be right back." He tells Liz. She nods. Cam watches him go to walk away with tears in his eyes. Jason sees and curses under his breath.

"Cam, honey, I'm just stepping outside the door, I promise." Cam nods with tears in his eyes still. Jason thinks for a second and pulls out his keys. He hands them to Cam.

"Here, these are the keys to my bike. I can't go anywhere without them. You hold onto them for me." He states. Cam nods clutching the keys to his chest. Liz smiles through her tears. Jason nods and turns to the door to walk out.

Outside the door Jason sees Francis holding Sonny back.

"What do you want Sonny?" He asks.

"You've seen Cam's going to be ok, now you need to come deal with Sam." Sonny states.

"Sonny, Sam is your problem. I am not leaving here unless it's an emergency. Sam is not an emergency." Sonny looks at Jason.

"I knew that bitch would get to you. You only deny my requests when the bitch is around." Sonny demands. CRACK!

Sonny stands there shocked at the fact that Johnny just smacked him.

"I thought you were dead?" He demands.

"My death has been reported but as you can see it's wrong. Now if you ever talk about Liz Bits like that, you will meet the barrel end of my 45." Francis smiles at Johnny knowing that he always had a crush on that little brunette in that room. Sonny looks at Jason.

"Aren't you going to defend me?" He demands.

"Why? You called his best friend names. You called Elizabeth a bitch. She's not a bitch. That blonde you are married too is a bitch. Ask her where she was last night. Ask her where she was two nights ago at dinnertime. I'll tell you, she was with Lorenzo Alcazar. Yes, once again Carly is cheating on someone, only this time it's you with your enemy, not me with my once best friend. Now get the fuck away from this door before I forget you are Sonny Corinthos." Jason demands. Liz opens the door.

"Jason, Cam's asking for you." She states.

"Be right there." He tells her. She nods and closes the door.

"If you will excuse me, I have a little boy in there that needs my attention instead of an adult that thinks he's a little boy." Jason turns and walks into the room. He shuts the door and Cam sees Jason. His eyes light up. Jason smiles.

"I told you, I wouldn't be far. Now, what did you need Camster?" He asks with a smile.

"Yous." He states. Jason nods and walks over to Cam's bed. Matt is still in the room.

"Well, things are looking good. I took the IV out, we will do antibiotics orally and as long as he drinks his water he won't need any fluids administered. Don't move him too much yet. I want him here for at least 2 days, preferably until the incision is healed more from surgery. So far everything is looking good though." Matt states. Liz and Jason nod.

"You can pick him up but carefully, he can sit in your laps and such, I think that will be some of the best medicine for him. He is on a big pain killer for his age but it's better then him having to deal with the pain of the wound. Any questions?" HE asks.

"I hungry." Cam states. Everyone laughs.

"Well Cam, I will send up some soup for you and some pudding. I want you on soft foods for awhile, applesauce, soup, pudding, Jell-O, that kind of stuff for now." Matt states. Liz nods.

"Thanks Matt." She states.

"No problem Liz. He'll be fine. He's a tough guy." He knuckle bumps with Cam. Cam laughs. Jason smiles at his son laughing in spite of being shot about 12 hours ahead of that.

"Now, I suggest you all get some sleep." Matt states. Liz nods and curls up in bed on Cam's right side not wanting to leave him. Cam curls up into his mom's arms. Jason sees the cot and goes over to it and takes his boots off. He lies down. Cam watches him.

"I'm going to sleep right here Cam." He states. Cam nods and Jason lays down knowing he isn't going to sleep, he has too much to do. He watches his son and the love of his life fall asleep. He quietly gets up and steps outside the room.

"Ok, do what you have to do. I want Sonny dealt with." Francis nods.

"You have a meeting with the five families in about 2 hours." Francis states. Jason grabs his phone and makes a call.

"You are going in my place. I just got off the phone with one of the five family heads and explained about Cam being in the hospital." Jason fills him in.

"Ok, guess I better go get ready. Cody is here, Johnny is catching some sleep." Jason nods. He waves to Cody. He walks back in and sees his family still asleep. Jason smiles and sits down in the chair. He runs his hands threw Liz's hair. She moans at the sensation he smiles. She opens her eyes and looks at him.

"We need to talk." He whispers. She nods and gently stands up. They walk over to the corner and sit down.

"Elizabeth, while Cam is in here recovering, there is going to be some stuff going on. I'm going to force Sonny out, either by strong arming him or killing him." Liz gasps.

"I can't let him continue as he has been Elizabeth. It's dangerous for you, Cam, me, everyone. He's a loose cannon. Elizabeth, I have made a decision. I stayed away from him to keep him safe. Look at him. He's young, and he's here with a bullet hole in him. I want to be with my son, with you." Jason states taking her hand.

"What about Sam?" She asks.

"Sam? Sam was just keeping her distracted from Sonny. I don't love her, hell I don't even like her. She has never once been in my bed, well at least with me. I don't know what she's done when I'm not there." Jason tells Liz.

"But Jason, the danger is still there. You spent the last 4 years preaching about danger." She states.

"Elizabeth, look at Cam. He has a bullet hole in his side and that is after living with a cop. How is that any safer then me, my life? Elizabeth, I want my family with me." He tells her. She has tears in her eyes.

"I've wanted you to say that since I told you I was pregnant with him. Now you are and I'm scared." She tells him. He pulls her into his arms.

"Elizabeth, we are both scared. It's been an emotional day, what with him being shot, then Carly coming and now Sonny showing up. I can't keep denying him anymore. I don't want to deny him anymore. I don't want to hear him call Lucky Daddy anymore. He doesn't deserve that title. I'm daddy. I'm his father. I want to be the one he calls daddy." Jason states. Liz looks at him.

"Are you sure?" She asks.

"More then anything I am sure. Elizabeth, I love you, I have since you were 17. You should never doubt that one." He tells her. She nods her head.

"So are you with me? Are you willing to do what needs to be done right now to make it safe for us to be a family?" He asks her. Liz nods her head again.

"Ok, for right now either Francis, Johnny or Cody will be outside the door. I only want his doctor or nurses let into this room unless you or I ok it. Francis is meeting with the heads of the Five Families tonight in my stead. I called the head guy, and explained that I was at the hospital with a friend and her son because he had been shot and that I was sending my second in my place. He agreed to it. Francis will explain about you, about Cam to them tonight. He will explain that after the last few years I have seen how unstable Sonny is, and that I think it's time we remove him from power. The proof is there that he thinks with the wrong head. The man was involved with a FBI agent for Gods Sake. It won't take much convincing that it's in the best interest for all if I take over the territory."

"What's that mean for us?" She asks.

"That means, you and Cam will have guards, which you would anyway even if I wasn't taking over as head, but it also means that I make the decisions. They will no longer be on the shoulders of some bipolar mob boss who doesn't take his meds. I want this take over done before Cam is out of the hospital so for the next few days, I'm gonna be busy. You are going to have to keep Cam calm so he doesn't rip his stitches. I saw how he reacted today when I went to go outside the room to talk to Sonny. I will be here as much as I can to help with Cam, but there is certain things that only I can deal with. As we are speaking, Bernie, Benny's brother, is going through and draining Sonny's accounts. He is canceling Carly's credit cards and Johnny is catching some sleep before he gets up tomorrow and calls in the team. I'm hoping to have Sonny out of power in 2 days. It will take longer to get things stabilized, but if I can get him out of power and get my team in going through background checks and stuff, it will give me a few days to get you and Cam home and secured before I have to deal with everything else." Jason explains. Liz nods.

"Ok, I'll do what I can when it comes to Cam. I think if I explain that you are working hard to get things organized for us to be a family when he gets out of the hospital. He might take it better." Jason nods.

"I'm hoping most of what I need to do can be handled after he goes to bed but I can't guarantee it." Jason tells her.

"I know. You do realize we have to tell Sonny the truth about Cam's parentage too." Liz tells him. 

"I know. I'm shocked he doesn't already know though." Liz laughs.

"I guess we did hide his birth certificate good. I still can't believe you wanted to be put on it as his father even though you weren't his 'dad'." Liz tells him.

"Elizabeth Webber, I love my son. Don't ever think I don't. If I didn't I wouldn't be his father and I wouldn't have snuck around these past years to spend time with him. Those weekends in the mountains were awesome. Where we could be a family." Jason states. Liz laughs.

"Remember what we would do after Cam went to bed?" She asks with a smile. He grins.

"We would have Momma and Daddy time then. I LOVED having Momma and Daddy time after he went to bed." Jason states with a smile. Liz laughs at him.

"You do know our other secret is going to come out too." Jason tells her. Liz laughs.

"Yes it will." She tells him reaching to a chain around her neck. He smiles reaching for a matching chair around his neck.

"The JP thought we were insane when we exchanged these instead of rings." He tells her. She smiles remembering the day they went to that little chapel in the woods. Cam had been with Audrey for the weekend, Liz and Jason decided they needed a weekend away. They went up to the cabin and was exploring when they found this cute little chapel in the woods. That's when Jason knew it was meant to be. The said their vows and exchanged gold chains instead of rings. Jason smiles knowing his wife is remembering their "wedding" and he remembers the wedding night. Just then there's a knock at the door. Liz stands up and there is Emily.

"I decided to come sit with my nephew. Go get some sleep you two." She states.

"I can't leave him here. I'll curl up on the cot." Liz tells her. She stands and Jason follows. Emily watches Liz and Jason curl up on the cot and smiles. Soon both are out cold. Emily watches them for a few and sits down next to Cam's bed holding his hand.

"Hold on buddy, it's gonna be a bumpy ride but in the end your momma and daddy will be together and be happy." She states with a smile. She leans over, kisses Cam's cheek then reaches into her bag and pulls out a book.

Twenty minutes later Cody knocks on the door. He sticks his head in.

"Everything ok in here?" He whispers. Emily nods.

"I'm gonna go get a pop to drink. I'll be right back. Both Jason and Liz are sleeping and so is Cam. The stuff they have him on for a pain killer is going to make him sleep a lot." Cody nods.

"Take Christopher with you." He states. Emily nods as she stands up. Jason wakes up.

"Where you going Em?" He whispers.

"Get something to drink. Want me to bring you back a coffee?" She asks.

"No, I think I'm gonna try and get a little more sleep." Emily nods. Jason wraps his arms tighter around Liz and lays back down. Emily watches him close his eyes and soon he's back to sleep. She tiptoes out of the room and waves to Christopher. They head out for Emily to go find a vending machine.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later that day Liz wakes up with Jason's arms around her. She smiles and burrows in deeper. Jason moans at her movements. Emily covers her mouth trying not to laugh out loud. Liz looks over and sees Emily sitting there with Cam awake.

"Why didn't you wake me?" She asks.

"Was letting you and Jason sleep. Neither of you got to bed until early this morning. It's only 11 now." Emily states. Liz starts to try and get off the cot.

"No, honey, don't go." Jason mumbles. Emily laughs out loud. That gets Jason's eyes open. He sees they have company and sighs.

"Don't you have a life?" He asks Emily.

"Nope, not while my god son and nephew are in the hospital I don't. I'm here to relieve Momma here so she doesn't go crazy." Emily states with a smile. Jason nods. They both sit up and Emily notices how much of a family they are looking like. Jason sees the look his sister is giving off.

"What's up?" He asks.

"You look like a family." She states. Liz smiles.

"We are. As unconventional as it is, we are a family." Liz tells her.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. You look like husband and wife." Emily states. Liz laughs and Jason nods.

"Emily, we are husband and wife." Liz states. She looks at Liz.

"Really?" she asks.

"Yes, we got married about 4 months ago." Liz tells her.

"Why am I just now finding out about it?" Emily asks.

"because of Lucky and Sam." Liz states. Emily looks at her.

"They have been planning something. Jason and I are trying to figure it out but Sam has Spinelli covering all of their tracks right now. Our computer person is still untangling his web of lies. It can be done but its gotta be done a strand at a time." Liz states.

"But isn't he like the best in cyber space?" She asks. Liz laughs.

"Nope, there are better cyber space people out there and we have one. If we had her on it from the beginning we would know but now she's right in the middle of untangling his web. I still don't think he knows she's hacked into his computer." Jason looks at Liz.

"Yep, she got that done yesterday. By tonight she should have their plans on what they want to do." Jason nods.

"Anyway, remember that weekend I told you I had to get away?" Emily nods.

"Jason and I went away for a weekend just the two of us. See we've been seeing each other off and on since Cam was born." Emily stops.

"Wait, wasn't he married to Courtney and you to Ric?" She asks.

"Didn't it seem funny to you that it come out AJ just happened to not divorce Courtney and this was found out AFTER her and Jason split?" Elizabeth asks. Emily nods.

"Her marriage to Jason wasn't real, mine to Ric wasn't real either at least the 2nd one wasn't. I used it to keep an eye on him after he had kidnapped Carly the first time we were together."

"What about your baby with Ric though?" Emily asks.

"The baby wasn't Ric's. I let Ric think he was the father but it was Jason's child, just like Cam is. When Faith pushed me down those stairs outside the plaza it was Jason's child I miscarried." Liz states.

"What about Courtney's baby Jason?" Emily asks.

"Emily, I don't even know if she was pregnant. She told me she was after she lost the baby diving into freezing cold water. You have to remember she was hanging out with Carly. Carly is a schemer. Who's to say if she was or wasn't pregnant before jumping into that water." Jason states. Emily looks at him.

"Anyway, if she was pregnant it wasn't my child." Jason states.

"How do you know that?" She asks.

"I was taking the male birth control pill while with her. I quit taking it after she left." Emily looks at him.

"They all thought I was taking asprin when I was taking it. Shows how much the actually paid attention to me." Jason tells her. Emily laughs.

"But you still have Cam?" She asks.

"Yep, after Liz got pregnant even when I was using condoms, I figured that either someone had messed with my condoms or that they were faulty. I didn't want Courtney pregnant with my child so I went and talked to a doctor. They told me about this male birth control pill that was new. I decided to use it."

"Are you still on it?" Emily asks.

"Nope, not now. I'm not sleeping with Sam and if Liz gets pregnant again with my child, then I would be ecstatic about it. She is the ONLY one that I want to be the mother to my children." Jason tells his sister.

"So why not say screw it and just be a traditional family?" She asks.

"I'm working on that Em, but there's too many people who think the world would end if I wasn't able to devote all my time and attention to them. I have to take care of them before I can devote to Liz, Cam and any other children I have the time that needs to be devoted to them. Liz and I talked about it before you got back today. We are going to be a family. Francis, and Johnny are dealing with a lot of stuff while Cam is in the hospital. I wll have to meet with the families at some point but right now, Francis as gone in my stead and is explaining that I want to take over for Corinthos. I will have to go explain myself about Liz and Cam at some point but it can wait until after I get Cam home and security in place fully." Jason states. Emily nods.

"So where are the rings?" She asks. Liz laughs.

"We didn't exchange rings. You never noticed the gold chains around either of our necks?" She asks. Emily shakes her head now. Jason and Liz reach up and pull out matching chains.

"This is what we exchanged. We will do the whole ring thing someday but for now we are happy with this." She tells her. Emily nods.

"That's so you two. It's different. I figured it would be a lugnut." Liz laughs.

"Are you insane? Lugnuts belong on our bike not my hand. That's just plain stupid. This chain costs more then some old lug nut." Emily laughs.

"Anyway, my engagement gift was a bike. Jason bought me my own." Liz tells her. Emily smiles.

"Really?" She asks. Jason nods.

"Yep, a small one she can handle but I would still rather have her behind me with her arms wrapped around my waist, pressed up against my back." Jason states with a smile.

"Me too but having my own is nice for the days when you aren't available to take me out." Liz tells him. He smiles.

"My biker chick." He tells her smiling.

"Oh puke." Emily jokes making puking sounds. Liz laughs. Jason throws one of the pillows at his sister. Just then Jason's cell rings.

"Morgan." He states into it. Liz watches him.

"Be right there." He states.

"Well girls I'll leave you two to girl talk without me here. Elizabeth, before long the world will know that you are Elizabeth Morgan and Cam will be Cameron Steven Morgan." Liz smiles.

"Em, I love you, you little brat. Keep him entertained for me, he's gonna be upset that I'm not here." Emily nods. Liz stands and goes to pull him off to the corner.

"Something wrong?" Liz whispers.

"Sonny. He's starting crap. They've got him at a safe house, I'm gonna go burst his little bubble and then get him out of my hair. He called one of the families and said he wanted me dead for betrayal." Liz looks at him.

"Don't worry, he picked one of them that if he had to chose sides he would choose mine over Sonny's in a heart beat. Anyway, he called Francis who then picked up Sonny before he could call another one." Liz nods.

"I'll be back in a few hours." Liz nods. She watches Jason leave with a worried look on her face. Emily sees that.

"Don't worry about it. He'll be fine. My brother knows what he is doing and no one messes with his wife and child." Emily tells her.

"I know, I just hate what he has to do. It is going to hurt more then any of the other stuff he's done in the past." Liz tells her.

"I don't think it will. He's friendship ended with Sonny years ago. All he's been is a whipping boy for Corinthos for years. I think now that he's taking control, you will find that he won't be doing this stuff as much anymore." Liz nods and digs out her cell. She calls Francis knowing his number is in there.

"Hey, try and make sure that Jason isn't the one to kill him if possible." She states into the phone. She sighs.

"I know that Francis but this is Sonny we are talking about, someone that was like a brother to him." Liz states into it. Emily watches her talk to Francis for a few more minutes and then hang up her phone. She sits back down and watches her son sleep. Emily knows she's worried and can't do anything to make it better. She sits there looking at mother and son knowing that finally someone is doing right by both of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The safe house about 20 minutes later Jason walks in. He sees Sonny there tied to a chair. He walks up to Sonny.

"So you want me dead huu because I put a little boy ahead of you? What do you think the 5 families would think about you asking me to put you ahead of MY SON?" Jason demands.

"That little bastard isn't your son. He's Zander's child." Sonny demands.

"Wrong. He's mine. Zander was sterile. He knew it. Years of drug abuse made him sterile. There was never a question who Cam's father is. It's me." Jason states.

"But you were with Courtney at the time." Sonny demands.

"Yeah, but she was never that good in bed anyway. Liz is much better in bed." Jason states smiling remembering what it feels like to have her mouth wrapped around his hard dick. Sonny watches this.

"So she is really a little tramp huu? Guess you can thank me for that since I'm the one that broke her in." Sonny states trying to get to him.

"You think I don't already know that? Sonny, I've had plans in the works for the last 2 years. I'm just now executing them. I've known for the last year that you were the sick freak that pulled a 15-year-old girl off a cold park bench on Valentine's Day and forced her into the snow and raped her, took her virginity, took her innocence. Why do you think I've pulled away for the last year? You make me sick. To think I was ever associated with you disgusts me." Jason demands.

"So what, you kill me, take over my territory and figure that you and that tramp will be happy forever?" He demands.

"Pretty much." Jason states.

"She's gonna run scared. She isn't strong enough for this life. Carly is, Sam is." Sonny states. Jason laughs.

"You seriously don't know Elizabeth do you? This is the woman that married Ric a second time to help me. She kept an eye on him and kept him from going after you and Carly again. This is the woman that at 18 when she found me shot and dying, she forced me to live, when I needed a place to hide to find the traitor she let me stay in her studio. This is Elizabeth Webber. Yes she has a kind heart, but she is also a don't fuck with my family woman. And Sonny, she's been my wife for the last 4 months. And yes, Cam is my biological son. I cheated multiple times on your precious sister with Elizabeth. Do you wanna know why?" Jason demands.

"You bastard, you hurt my sister." Sonny demands.

"Of course that's what you care about, not the fact that Courtney was working with Lorenzo to get the goods on you, not the fact that your sister wasn't your sister. Yes, I found all this out. Our marriage was my way of keeping an eye on her. Your siblings hate you, They all want you dead. Well they just might get their wish now. You have the choice Sonny, retire on the island, never for any of us here in PC to hear from you again, or die. You have 2 minutes to figure it out. I have to call and check on my son." Jason demands grabbing his cell and stepping out to get reception on his phone.

"Hey honey, how's the Camster?" He asks into the phone. She tells him Cam is still asleep and Jason acknowledges it. Soon he's telling her he loves her and hanging up. He walks back in.

"Ok Corinthos, your two minutes are up. What are you going to do?" He asks.

"What about Carly and the kids?" Sonny demands.

"Well, they can either be widowed and fatherless, or they can go live with you in peace on the Island never to come back to PC again. Just know if you don't give me an answer in half a minute I make the decision." Jason demands. Sonny stares gasping at him. Jason taps his watch.

"Time's up, you didn't give me an answer, you die. Francis, bring in Giovanni." Francis nods. He walks to the door and in walks this 6'8 guy that was bald. Jason nods.

"Giovanni, make it slow, painful, matter of fact torture him for about 3 weeks before you kill him. I want him to be begging for death. Now if you'll excuse me, maybe I can make it back to the hospital before Cam wakes up." He turns and leaves. Sonny watches him go. Francis nods.

"You finally did it asshole. You turned him against you. You do realize none of this would have happened if you had let him have a semblance of his own life?" Francis asks.

"He had his own life." Sonny demands.

"With the girls you wanted him with. Not the one he wanted to be with. How long do you think Sam's empty headed personality would last with Jason?" Francis asks him.

"As long as she was putting out, forever. That's all he cares about is sex." Sonny states.

"No, actually you are wrong. He cares about other stuff, he likes art, he likes history, traveling. All of that stuff but he can't talk any of that with someone that thinks that Taiwan is only a kind of food and not a place to visit. That doesn't even know how to find Uzbekistan on a map." Francis tells him.

"Are you insane? Jason doesn't care about art, he can't see art." Sonny demands.

"He might not be able to see it, but with someone that knows how to explain art to him, he likes to hear about it. Elizabeth and he have talked art. He loves hearing her talk about it. They want to go to Italy one day to see the museums and the architecture there in Italy. I bet you never knew that about him did you?" Francis asks.

"Why would he like architecture?" Sonny demands.

"Are you insane, have you ever been to Italy? Been in the Sistine Chapel there, seen the coliseum in Rome? It's wonderful to see the history that took place there. Go to Athens see the wonders there. There's more to life then fucking anything that moves." Francis states.

"Like little miss purity there can keep him entertained." Sonny demands. Francis laughs.

"I should make you listen to them go at it. I have never heard a man scream as loud as he does when he's coming in her. It sounds to me like she knows what she's doing when it comes to Jason. Hell I got a hard on, the night I slept in the guest room next to them, hearing the moans, groans, the sayings coming out of their mouths. I swear to God if we were into the kinky stuff it would have been a three some that night. I wanted to know why he was screaming 'MORE, OH GOD GIVE ME MORE!' to her." Francis states. Sonny looks at him.

"Yeah, I think they forgot at the cabin the walls are thin. I heard it all and had to rub one out while they were going at it between his calls and her screams of 'HARDER JASON POUND MY PUSSY HARDER!' I thought he was going to pound the bed right through the wall that night." Francis states with a smirk.

"Liz can't be like that in bed." Sonny demands.

"Why because when you forced yourself on her she was a scared 15 year old girl? Well face it, she's not that scared 15 year old girl anymore. She's a real life woman that has wants and needs and Jason is the man that can fulfill those wants and needs." Francis tells him.

"Now, I think that it's time for your torture to start and I know just how to start it." Francis states.

"Giovanni?" He asks. Giovanni turns to him.

"I want him to feel pain. LOTS OF PAIN." Francis states.

"Right away boss." He states. He walks over and unties Sonny's hands and feet and stands him up. He ties Sonny's hands behind his back. He then picks him up and throws him over his shoulder and turns to Francis.

"You may want to leave. This isn't going to be pleasant in here. The house is sound proof right?" He asks.

"Yep. Along with there isn't anything around for 35 miles." Francis states. Giovanni nods.

"My pleasure Francis. Tell Liz and Jason I said I have it covered. You concentrate on making it safe for the Morgan's to be together when the little dude gets out of the hospital." Giovanni states. Francis nods.

"I'll leave you to your work then. Do you need me to come bring you anything?" He asks.

"Nope, me and my 3 guys will have it under control." Francis nods. Sonny looks at the three men that come walking in. Francis nods to them and leaves. Giovanni takes him to the bedroom that he set up the way he wanted it. He throws Sonny down on his stomach on the bed. He then holds him while one of the guys shackles Sonny's feet to the bed with leg irons. After that Giovanni unties his ands and stretches them up over Sonny's head and Sonny feels the handcuffs close around his wrists. Sonny starts to jerk his hands and legs.

"All that's going to do is hurt you. I would stop." Giovanni states. Sonny stops. Giovanni leans over him and lifts Sonny's waist up and undoes his pants. He slides the dress pants down his legs and then one leg at a time, releases the cuff long enough to slide the pants off his legs. Sonny is soon laying there shackled to the bed and pants less. One of Giovanni's men comes in and sees him lying there.

"Ahh he is ready for me yes?" He asks with a broken accent.

"Yes he is. He will be feeling everything too." Giovanni states.

"Great. Let us get started then." He states. He strips off his pants and grabs a condom.

"I see you like taking young virginal girls by force. Well you are now to find out what it feels like to be forced into something you don't want. He walks over and Sonny gulps. He feels the guy climb on the bed and hover over him. Soon he feels something force it's way into his anus. He screams out.

"Ahh, you like." Giovanni's man states as he feels the ring around Sonny's anus fight the intrusion. Sonny shakes his head no and tears prick his eyes from the pain of being taken dry let alone having no prep work done ahead of that. He feels the guy's cock fully enter him and screams out in pain. Soon Giovanni's man is thrusting in and out and soon he gets off. Sonny is sobbing in pain and humiliation. Giovanni's guy gets off him, takes off the condom and shows it to Sonny covered in Sonny's own blood.

"See, unprepared areas bleed, like how that felt? That's how little Miss felt when you shoved your dick into her unprepared vagina as a little girl." He then throws the used condom down on the bed in front of Sonny's face so he stares at it. Giovanni smiles.

"Bet that didn't feel too good. See I think with the right stimulation, you might have even liked that, you do seem kind of gay to me. Now remember something Corinthos. This is just the first time. He has 3 weeks, he can do that whenever he feels like it for 3 weeks. Live in fear of not knowing when he will come back and when he will decide to fuck you with something else. That was just his dick. I bet it felt like a baseball bat because he is well hung, but it was just his cock." Giovanni states.

"You bastard, what else are you going to do to me?" Sonny demands.

"Well see, if I told you that, then there wouldn't be any fun for me in it." He states as Sonny feels the lash of a leather whip across his back. Sonny cries out in pain.

"Ahh, I see Ricardo is bored with you not getting any pain dealt to you." Giovanni states as another lash gets flashed across Sonny's back. Sonny bites his lip to keep from crying out.

"Aw look at the big bad mob boss, trying to be tough. I guess you need the next whip out." Ricardo pulls out a heavy leather whip with studs attached to it. He continues to thrash Sonny's back with it until it is red and bleeding. He then stops. They see the shirt is sticking to the welts on his back.

"I could be nice and take that shirt off, but nope. Let's let it get real good and stuck and then just peel it off." Giovanni states smiling.

"You are a sick man." Sonny states.

"Yep, psychotic. It takes someone like me to deal with someone like you. By the time we are done you will be begging for death." He tells Sonny with a sinister smile.

"Shove him in the closet until our next playtime." He tells the men and he walks out. Sonny screams as they untie him and pick him up none to gently and throw him in the closet. His beat up back slams against the wall and his tore up ass hits the hard ground. The guys laugh. They slam the door shut and he hears the tumblers on the lock being turned. He curls up into a ball.

"I'm ok." He keeps telling himself as he feels the walls in the tiny closet close in.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Meanwhile in Cam's room, Jason walks in and sees Cam sleeping.

"How's our little guy doing?" He asks.

"He woke up. Asked where you were. I told him you had an errand and would be back. He nodded and fell back asleep." Liz states. Jason nods and walks over and takes his hand. Cam opens his eyes.

"You's here." He states to Jason.

"Yep, I had an errand to run, but am back. Cam buddy, just so you know, there are going to be times that I can't be here. That doesn't mean I've left you or that I don't love you. That just means I have something to do. I'm trying to make it safe for all of us to be together when you get out of here and to do that, I have to go take care of some problems." Jason tells him.

"Okays." He states with a smile. Jason nods. They sit there and talk. Soon they are bringing in Cam's food tray. Liz pulls the table over to Cam and the tray gets put on it. Liz opens the lid on the soup.

"Yummy, chicken noodle, your favorite." Liz states with a smile. Cam starts to carefully eat the soup. Soon it's gone and Liz opens the pudding cup that Epiphany snuck onto his tray.

"Oh, this is for momma." She states with a smirk at the chocolate pudding cup.

"Nos Momma, I was shot, I gets the chocolates pudding." He demands.

"Ok, fine. You can have the chocolate pudding. I must love you something fierce to give it up." She tells him jokingly.

"Yous do momma. Yous love me lots." He states. Liz nods.

"That I do." She states. Just then Em comes in.

"Ok, I'm gonna come spend some time with Camster, why don't you two go shower, eat and come back?" She asks.

"What do you say Cam, will you be ok with Aunt Emmy while Momma and Jason do that?" Liz asks.

"Don't be gones too long." He states.

"Of course not buddy. We'll be back in an hour to an hour and a half." Jason states knowing Liz needs a break. Cam nods.

"Okay's." He states.

"If you need us, have Aunt Emmy call us. We will come right back." Liz tells her son. He nods.

"I's be fine momma." He states with a smile. She nods and Jason wraps an arm around Liz.

"Jayson?" Cam asks. Jason nods.

"Yeah buddy?" he asks.

"Take care of Momma." Cam states.

"I will, why don't you get some sleep while we are gone. Sleep will help you get out of here sooner." Jason states with a smile. Cam nods.

The towers about 10 minutes later. Liz looks at Jason.

"I need to grab some clothes. Then we will head to your house." He states. Liz nods as they get out of the car. The hold hands as the walk to the elevator.

A few minutes later they are getting off on the penthouse level. Jason unlocks his door and they walk in.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna pack a duffle bag." He states. She nods as she sits down on the couch. He runs up the stairs. A few minutes later the front door opens and in walks Carly.

"What are you doing here?" She demands just as Jason comes down the steps.

"She came with me to get some of my clothes. Now that I have them we are leaving." He states walking over and holding his hand out to Liz. She takes it and he pulls her off the couch. They walk towards the door.

"Jayson, Sonny is missing. You need to find him." Carly demands.

"I don't have to do squat except help my family through this crisis we are having. Now if you will excuse us, we have to go get something to eat and get back to the hospital.

"Yeah look at this momma here. She leaves her son alone in a hospital bed 24 hours after he was shot? What kind of mom is that?" She demands.

"That's a mom that has friends. My sister Emily came and insisted that we come get something to eat and shower. She will be there until we get back." Jason states. He sees Liz starting to loose it. He throws his duffle bag over his shoulder and picks Liz up.

"Come on, let's get out of here." He states carrying Liz to the elevators.

"Jayson, get back here." Carly demands. The doors open and Francis is there. He sees what is going on and steps off. He holds Carly back.

"Go, get her out of here." He tells Jason. Jason nods and boards the elevator.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

At Liz's apartment, they walk in and see the blood smear and garbage from the EMTs. Jason swears and Liz drops to her knees sobbing.

"It's ok." He tells her.

"Lets go we can grab some clothes for you and go shower at the hospital or we can get a motel room. You need some solid sleep. You didn't get it at the hospital." Jason tells her.

"Jason, how can I when Cam is in the hospital shot?" She asks.

"By knowing Momma has to take care of herself too. Now come on, go pack a bag. I'll get some guys to come clean in here." Jason tells her. She nods. He carries her over to her dresser.

"Grab enough clothes for a couple of days." Jason tells her. She nods. Jason grabs his cell and calls a crew to come clean up the tiny apartment. Soon Liz is throwing a bag over her shoulder and heading to her bathroom. Jason hangs up. Soon Liz comes out. Jason walks over to her.

"Close your eyes." He tells her. She does and he picks her up. He carries her out into the hall.

"Ok, it's safe now." He states, setting her down so he can close the door.

"The Metrocourt, Jason opens the door and Liz walks in. He follows carrying both bags with him.

"Jason, this is too much." She tells him.

"Don't worry about it. Carly comps my rooms. Nice thing about having a self-proclaimed best friend having a hotel. I get free rooms." He states as he closes the door. He sets the bags down and wraps his arms around her waist and leans down.

"Want me to order room service?" He asks. She nods.

"Ok, go get your shower. I'll be in, in a few to wash your back." He states with a grin.

"Jason, I can't even thing about sex while Cam is in that hospital bed." Liz insists.

"We don't have to make love, Elizabeth. I just want to be there for you to be your support, your strength. If we make love then good, but I have no expectations of that. 24 hours ago you thought your son was going to die. Who did you turn too?" He asks.

"We were hiding our marriage, that's why I didn't call you." Liz demands.

'The thing is though, you should have known for something like this; I would want to be there. That is my son too Elizabeth." Jason demands hating himself for what he is doing but knowing it has to be done to make Liz heal.

"Jason, Damn it, my son was shot; his blood was seeping through my fingers. Calling you didn't enter my mind. Calling anyone didn't enter my mind." Liz demands. Jason swears and picks up Liz. He sits down with her in his lap.

"Elizabeth, look at me. I don't blame you, I'm not mad that you didn't call me. What I want is for you to admit that you blame me. That you blame me for not being with you and Cam. That you blame me for playing this game we have been with Sam and Lucky." Jason demands.

"Jason, this is not your fault. You weren't the one that let that asshole into Cam's life. You aren't the one that left Cam at home with that asshole. That was all on me. I'm the one that let Lucky into our son's life. If anyone has the right to be mad, it should be you. You should blame me, even hate me right now because it is your son lying in that hospital bed. I'm the one that let this happen. I'm the one that insisted nothing would happen while we tried to figure out what Lucky and Sam were doing." Liz demands with tears in her eyes.

"Elizabeth Morgan, I do not, let me repeat that, I DO NOT blame you. This is not your fault. I never want you to think that." Jason tells her as he pulls her close.

"You are the best mother that I know. You would do anything for Cameron and I know that. Elizabeth, you are my wife, and my son's mother. Now, do you honestly think if I didn't trust you, that I would have this go on? Elizabeth, this doesn't change anything in my opinion. You are still the best mother I know. You are my wife, the mother of my son, and the mother of any future children I have. You are the one that will be beside me when I'm old and gray, and when we pass on to wherever we go, we will be together. Our kids will be visiting our graves that lay side by side. Our stone will say, 'always in love, always side by side. Jason and Elizabeth Morgan. Love drew them together, faith kept them together.'" Jason tells her. She look at him with ears in her eyes.

"Really?" She asks.

"Of course. We are going to have more kids. We still need a little girl that looks like her Momma." Jason tells her.

"Not about the kids. I'm sure we'll have more. I love your dick way too much for that." She smirks as she feels him harden under her. She wiggles her ass on his hardening cock. He moans.

"You little tease. I'll get even with you." He tells her with a smirk. She gets off his lap and goes running into the bathroom. She slams the door and flips the lock. He quickly stands but she's too fast. He grins knowing he has a set of lock picks in his bag. He walks over and gets them out. He pulls out what he needs. He starts to pick the lock. Soon he has it unlocked. He quickly puts everything away and quietly enters the bathroom. He sees the silhouette of Elizabeth naked in the shower and he becomes harder then he's ever been. He quietly strips and walks to the shower.

Elizabeth feels arms circle her and she gets pulled to a hard body.

"Took you long enough." She states. Jason leans down and whispers into her ear,

"Someone was very bad." She smiles.

"Should I bend over and grab my ankles so you can spank me?" Liz asks feeling the moisture between her legs. That's a secret only Jason knows about her. She likes to be dominated, by Jason.

"I think you should get out of the shower and meet me in the bedroom." Jason tells her. Liz nods and get out. She wraps a towel around her and heads out knowing she needs the stress release of some of Jason's fucking; but feeling guilty about it at the same time because of Cam. Jason comes out and sees the look in her eyes.

"Elizabeth, we don't have to do this if you don't want to." He tells her.

"I need this Jason. I need you to fuck the stress away, just for now at least." She states and Jason nods. He gets back into the role. He strips her towel off.

"I'm gonna go sit in that chair. When I wave you over, I want you to take position." He tells her. She nods. He walks over and sits down. He waves her over. She walks over and leans over his knees.

"Remember the rules, the safe word is Italy. That is the only word I will respond to. If at anytime you feel uncomfortable you say the safe word." Jason tells her. Liz nods her head.

"Ok, are you ready?" He asks. She nods again. He pulls his hand up and smacks her hard on the ass. She cries out at the sting on her ass. He proceeds to do it again, harder and faster. She cries out at the now almost constant stings against her ass. He stops.

"Stand up." She stands hanging her head. He stands and walks over to his bag. He pulls out some padded handcuffs and walks over. He hooks them around her wrists. He then proceeds to pick her up and toss her on the bed. He then walks over to his bag. Liz sees the plastic dildo and she gets wetter yet. He's only been this domineering one time before. He proceeds to rub some lube on the dildo.

"Get on your knees." He demands. She gets on her knees. He did this one other time to her. Elizabeth cringes remembering how it felt but also knows afterwards she felt so much better being able to scream and cry; and as long as she didn't say the safe word he wouldn't listen to what she said. He walks over and unhand cuffs her hands. He throws them on the table. He then tells her to hold her ass cheeks open. She does as requested and he shoves the dildo up her ass. She screams out in pain. He brings one hand around and plays with her clit. Soon she is moaning.

"Let go of your ass cheeks and touch your clit. I want you to make yourself come." She proceeds to follow his directions rubbing her clit. He starts to slide the dildo in and out of her ass. She's moaning and crying out in pain at the same time. It breaks his heart to hear her scream in pain but he knows when all is said and done, she will feel better. He soon senses he about to go over the edge. He grabs her fingers that was playing with her clit and stops them.

"So close." She mumbles.

"Ah, No. You've been a bad girl. No fun for you until I say so." He tells her. He flips her over and onto her back. He grabs the handcuffs and closes one side on her wrist. He then wraps the connecting chain around a slit in the headboard and closes the other cuff around the other wrist. Once she's secured, he spreads her legs almost parallel to the bed and proceeds to ram his hard cock into her. She screams at the feeling. He pulls out and thrusts in again. He continues this for about ten minutes not giving her body time to adjust to the size of his cock. Soon she has tears running down her face and his heart can't handle it anymore. He thrusts in and wraps her legs around his waist.

"Hold on to the headboard." He tells her. She grabs a hold and he proceeds to pull everything but the tip out and slams it back in only this time hitting her g-spot. She moans, he

thrusts hard and fast a few more times and feels her walls clamping down on his hard cock. She screams her release and he thrusts one more time shooting his cum into her, stream after stream. He screams out his release. Liz's legs fall to the bed. Jason falls limply on top of Liz. They try to calm their racing hearts and catch their breath.

"OH MY GOD!" Liz demands.

"I am so sorry for hurting you." He states.

"It was a good hurt though. I've told you, once in awhile that's fine. Jason uncuff my hands." Liz demands banging the cuffs against the bed. He reaches up and releases one wrist then the other. He then rolls onto his side.

"Shit Liz, I never pulled the dildo out." He states seeing it still in her anus. He reaches down and slowly pulls it out. She moans as he pulls it out. He throws it down onto the towels on the floor.

"Sleep. I know you are tired. I'll wake you in a few hours." He states. Liz nods and closes her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

About 3 hours later, Liz and Jason walk into Cam's room.

"You guys look better." Emily states with a smirk.

"Yeah, we got some sleep, showers and food. We are doing ok." Liz tells her.

"Well, whatever you two did, it helped. You alone Liz, look like the weight of the world is off your shoulders; and Jason, you look happy. Your eyes are shinning even." Emily tells them seeing a huge difference between before and now.

"Emily, why wouldn't I be happy? I am finally getting to have my family all together under one roof, instead of me being in that penthouse by myself." Jason states.

"Why have you played this game anyway?" Emily asks.

"Why? Because everyone in this town thinks the world would end if Elizabeth weren't with Lucky. She has to be there to mother him since his family is too lazy to do it. Why? Because of my self-proclaimed best friends and their need for me to hold their hands while they cross the street." Jason tells his sister.

"Then you add into the mix that Lucky and Sam are planning something, we didn't know what was right to do.

Emily, didn't you learn years ago that my life and Elizabeth's lives weren't our own? That Sonny and Carly thought they could control me? That everyone thought because Lucky was the one that found her that night, that she owed him the rest of hers? Never mind the fact he was the reason she was on that bench anyway, that he was the one that decided Sarah was more important then keeping a promise to Elizabeth. That if he had just taken her to the dance like he said he would, she wouldn't have been in that park, on that bench?" Jason asks shaking with rage. Emily rubs his back.

"Hey, she's ok. She survived it." Emily states.

"Em, she should never have had to survive that. She never should have had to survive most of what she has. Now my son is paying for my mistakes too. He was shot because I was too chicken shit to tell this whole damn town to shove it." Jason tells his sister. She turns to Liz who had gone to sit by Cam.

"Jason and I are going for a walk." Liz nods. Emily and Jason walk out.

"Jason, listen to me. You have spent too many years trying to please people that could give a shit less about if you are happy or not. When have you ever put what you need first?" Emily asks.

"The day Elizabeth and I got married. Every time Cam, Elizabeth, and I would go to that cabin and be a family." Jason states.

"What does that tell you?" Em asks her brother.

"It tells me that she is my safe place. She is what keeps me grounded." Jason tells his sister.

"So why play these games? Why let everyone else decide what you do, who you are around, who occupies your bed with you?" Emily asks.

"Because it's easier then fighting everyone in this damn town." Jason demands.

"Jason, love isn't supposed to be easy. You are supposed to fight for it, to crave it, to want it come hell or high water. I knew with Courtney that wasn't the type of love you had. I knew that relationship wouldn't last. Carly was forcing that oe on you and she is the last person you should take relationship advice from." Emily states.

"I know that Em, but do you realize what it would put Elizabeth, Cameron through?" Jason demands.

"Jason, all Cam needs is a mom and dad that are happy and that love him. Jason, Liz is the one that makes you happy. She's the one that is your other half. You only exist when she isn't in your life. She is the one you can't live without." Emily tells her brother.

"Em, I think when all is said and done, Cam, Liz and I are going to leave. People will never leave us alone or let us be happy." Jason tells her.

"That's a decision you and Liz need to make together. You as a couple need to figure out where you go from here." Jason nods.

"Now, is the time to figure it out. The one that is sitting in that room, is the one that needs to be in on that decision with you." Emily states.

"I know, but I can't ask her to give up her friends and family to move so we can be together. I can't ask her to give up the life she's made for herself here. I can't ask her to uproot Cam from the only life he knows to go with me." Jason demands. They hear.

"I wouldn't have to give up anything important." They look and there stands Liz.

"Cam's sleeping. I decided to stretch my legs." Liz explains.

"Well, I think I'll go watch little man sleep." Emily states. Liz turns to Jason.

"Jason, there is nothing in this town that I can't give up." She states.

"But your family, your friends, your job." Jason demands.

"My family? I have a grandmother and brother that are here for me. They will be there for me where ever I am at. I don't have to be here in PC to have that.

My friends are a joke. Emily is the only friend I truly have. The rest are my friends when they want something from me. Emily even is like that sometimes.

My job? Jason, I can be a nurse anywhere. I'd have to check into it if we went out of the country but anywhere in the U.S. I can apply to be a nurse. That isn't a problem. Jason, the only reason I've stayed here, in this town so long is because of you. This town was my connection to you." Liz tells him.

"But what about Cam?" Jason asks.

"What about him? All he cares about really are his Mommy and his Jayson as he calls you. Jason the two most important people in his life are right here, standing in this hallway. He will be fine as long as we are together and happy. He's asking questions about his daddy anyway, it's time he learns the truth. It's time this whole damn town learns the truth and I'll be damned if my son grows up thinking his father is dead when he's not. I'll be damned if I lie to my child for years about who his 'Jayson' really is." Liz tells him.

"So what's the decision? Do we together say F.U. to this town and be together, or do I call and get this marriage dissolved and I move myself and Cam away? I'm tired of hiding, of acting like I am not Elizabeth Morgan, the woman in love with the kindest hearted man I know. So tell me Jason, which do you want?" She asks.

"I want you. When I put that necklace around your neck I meant the vows. I just can't help but think of how this will affect you and Cam." Jason demands.

"We will be fine as long as the three of us are together. I can handle anything if I have you beside me." Liz tells him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Two hours later Liz is sitting in Cam's room watching him sleep. Jason has gone out to deal with some things and Emily has gone to pick up food for Liz. There is a knock on the door. Cody pokes his head in.

"A Monica Quartermain to see you." He states.

"Send her in." She tell him. Cody nods. Monica walks in.

"How's Cam doing?" She asks.

"He's ok. Sleeping a lot but that's to be expected. He's on some pretty heavy duty pain meds." Liz tells her.

"I hear Jason has been here almost the whole time?" She asks.

"Yep, he's trying to keep me sane through all this since it's my fault he was shot." Liz states. Monica sits down.

"Why was it your fault Liz?" Monica asks.

"If I had followed my heart years ago, Lucky would have been out of my life and would never have had the chance to shoot Cam." Liz tells her.

"Elizabeth, listen to me. You are a good mom, don't ever doubt that. This here, it isn't your fault. If this town would have laid off you, would have let you decide what you wanted without making you feel like you were letting everyone down, this might not have happened. If Jason hadn't been a mob man, this might not have happened. You can't do the what if's with this Liz. You have to take it what it is, a drugged out cop shot a little boy. That isn't your fault, it isn't your fault that Lucky is a drugged out cop. That is on Lucky. If I learned anything from Alan's drug use, it's the survivors tend to blame themselves for the drug use. I blamed myself for it and now you are blaming yourself for Lucky's. It's not your fault. Cam lying in this bed isn't your fault, it's not his fault. It's Lucky's." Liz looks at Monica.

"Liz, tonight I want you to come with me. Most people don't know that I still go to these but I want you to come to a meeting with me. This is a survivors group. It's survivors of drug abusers. You've tried to go this alone and you can't. Drug abuse is just like alcohol. As a nurse, what would you do for someone you saw in a relationship like yours and Lucky's was?" Monica asks.

"What do you mean?" Liz asks Monica.

"I'm not stupid Liz. He's an abuser. Even if it's not physical, it's emotional and mentally abusive. Why your Grams hasn't stepped in I don't know but this isn't healthy for you or Cam. Lucky isn't healthy for you or Cam. As much as I don't like Jason's job, he would treat you like a queen and cam like a prince. You guys might have to have guards, and watch your back more, but he would never come to your place of work accusing you of having an affair with a co-worker. Liz, Audrey should know about abusive relationships, first being a nurse, and second of all, she was in one before she got together with Steve. She should have seen the signs and talked to you about it." Monica states.

"She kept pushing me to go back to Lucky." Liz states. Monica sighs.

"I can't believe her. No wonder you are like you are. Liz, it's time. Tell the truth. Be the family you are supposed to be with Cam and Jason." Monica states.

"What are you talking about?" Liz asks.

"I'm not blind Liz. Cam is Jason's son. Cam looks just like Alan does. I've never said anything because it was yours and Jason's decisions to make, but it's time the truth comes out." Monica states.

"It is Monica. Jason is going to take over the business so he can control it more. While Cam is in here, he's going to work on making it safe for us to be a family when Cam gets out." Monica smiles.

"Good. I'm glad for you guys. You, Cam and Jason all deserve this. Well, I need to get back to work. I was just stopping in to say Hi and check on Cam. Have me paged if you need to talk some more. From one survivor to another survivor." Liz nods.

"Thanks Monica." She tells her.

"No problem. That's what family is for and for as long as I've known you, you are family. If you and Jason get your stuff together it will just make it legal." Monica states. Liz smiles.

"Monica, it already is. It's been for 4 months now." Monica looks at her.

"Jason and I got married 4 months ago on one of our sneak trips we took. We were just hiding it." She tells Monica.

"Well congratulations then. You are my daughter now. Just have to let the world know it." She tells Liz.

"We are going too as soon as Cam gets out of the hospital and Jason has security in place for us. Jason and I have decided that much. We are still discussing if we are staying in PC or if we are going to leave town." Liz states.

"Leave town?" She asks.

"Yeah, Jason is afraid of what Cam will have to go through living here with everyone's attitudes towards me and Jason being together and Jason period." Liz states.

"Well, that's what you two have to figure out but I would be honored if you would stay in town so I can get to know my grandson better." Monica states.

"Monica, even if we move, you are going to be more welcome to see Cam anytime you want. Now that you know the truth, I have no intentions of keeping your grandson away from you." Liz tells her. Monica nods her hand and gives Liz a hug. She turns to leave. Liz watches her leave.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Later that night, Liz is with Monica at a meeting and Jason is sitting in Cam's room. His phone rings and he answers it.

"I can't right now Johnny, Liz is at a meeting with Mom for survivors from drug abusers and no one is here to sit with Cam. Tell Carmine I'll call come see him tomorrow and explain. I know he's upset with me, that Carmine is so family orientated, and because of that he should understand why I don't want to leave the hospital tonight.

Is the house ready for us yet?" He asks. Soon he's hanging up the phone. He smiles as he watches his son sleep.

"Soon Cam, you and your mother will be where you belong, I'll never make this mistake again." He tells his sleeping son.

Two hours later Liz walks in.

"Feeling better?" He asks her with a smile.

"Yeah, just was hard reliving it in the meeting." She tells him.

"Yeah, well I have good news, the house is ready, the gates are up, the security is set, as soon as Cam is released, you will going home, to OUR house." Jason tells her.

"Really? It's done?" She asks.

"Yep, the finished up security today. The crews had finished up yesterday. I can't believe that we finally found who owned that old Victorian house in our spot. Now it's all fixed up to your specifications, and ready for us to move in." Liz smiles.

"To think, Lila owned it all these years. I can't believe that Edward willingly parted with it for us." Liz tells him.

"Come to find out, Edward knew all along Lila had that for us in case we ever 'pulled our heads out of our asses' and became the family we should have been all these years. The room over the garage is now your studio so I had Johnny move all your supplies from the building down on the docks." Jason tells her.

"What are you going to do with that building?" She asks him.

"I'm not sure yet. I have a few things running through my head for it, just haven't decided, besides the fact it's all getting renovated and getting upgraded so it's in code. Then we can discuss it after that." Jason tells her. Liz nods. He pulls Liz down onto his lap.

"You ready for us to become a full fledged couple? For everyone to know the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" He asks with a grin.

"More than ready. I've been ready for the last 4 months to let the world know I'm Mrs. Jason Morgan." She tells him with a grin.

"Then starting now, that's what we are." He states pulling open a drawer in the bedside table. He pulls out two ring boxes.

"Edward handed these to me too. They are his and Lila's wedding rings. He said it's time to give them to the next Lila and Edward." He jokes. Liz grins. Jason opens the boxes and Liz pulls out Jason's wedding band. She slides it on his finger.

"I promise to love, honor and cherish you from now until forever." She tells him sliding the ring on his finger. He takes both the diamond ring and the band and start to slide them on Liz's finger.

"I promise, to love, honor and cherish you from now until forever. You are my number 1, well you and this little boy. I love you know and will love you more every day of our lives together." He states sliding the rings in place. They seal their vows with a kiss. Cam smiles waking up while his parents were promising each other forever.

"YEA! Mommy and Jayson kissed." He claps. Liz smiles and looks at Jason.

"Should we confess our sins to our son?" She asks him. Jason nods. Liz looks at Cam.

"Buddy, remember when I said your daddy couldn't be with you now?" She asks.

"Yep." He tells her.

"Grams tells me it's cause he's dead." Cam explains.

"Well, that's not exactly the truth Cam. See Mommy made a mistake when you were still in her tummy. She thought she was doing what was best for you, but now Mommy knows it was a mistake.

Your daddy isn't dead. As a matter of fact he's in this room right now." Liz tells Cam. Cam looks at Jason.

"YOUS MY DADDY?" He asks. Jason nods.

"Yes buddy, Momma and I both made some mistakes and we are correcting them right now. I'm your daddy, and when you get out of here hopefully tomorrow, you and your mommy will be living in a new house with me, it's one that Mommy and I picked out and decorated." Jason tells him.

"So yous my daddy and Daddy Lucky isn't?" He asks.

"Nope, Lucky was never going to be your daddy. I was working on trying to find a way to make it safe for you and your mommy to be with me forever. With you being hurt, I've just had to move up the plans. That's why I've been gone an awful lot since you got hurt. That's what my errands have been, making sure it's safe for us to be together as a family. Tomorrow I have to meet with a man sometime but other than that I'm free tomorrow to be with you." Jason tells him. Liz looks at Cam.

"Do you have any questions?" She asks her son.

"No mommy, not right now." Cam tells her.

"Ok, if you do, you can ask me or Daddy, we'll never lie to you again or hide the truth again. It was wrong of mommy and daddy, and I won't make excuses for it." Liz tells him.

"It's ok Mommy, yous made a mistakes, I's forgives you." He tells her smiling. Liz smiles with tears in her eyes.

"What about me buddy, do you forgive Daddy too for making the biggest mistake of his life?" Jason asks.

"Of course, yous my daddy. I loves you so I's forgives you too." Cam tells him. Jason smiles.

"How about you get some sleep, I'll call Aunt Emmy to sit with you, and momma and I will go make sure everything is set up for us to go home tomorrow?" Jason asks.

"Ok, Aunt Emmy can come sit withs me if she ain't busy." Cam tells them. Liz smiles. She stands up and leans over the bed.

"Mommy loves you and is so proud of you." She tells him.

"I loves you to mommy." He pauses.

"Mommy when you and Daddy come back can yous brings me a shocolate shake from kewwey's?" He asks her. She grins.

"I'm sure we can arrange a chocolate shake for you." Liz tells him.

"Ok, I tired now, I's gonna go back to sleep." Cam tells them.

"You do that baby. Sleep will help make you feel better." Liz tells him.


End file.
